A die bonder is used for bonding semiconductor dies to a substrate. Dies are ejected from a die presentation system at a die eject stage of the die bonder. The dies are then picked up by an appropriate tool such as a pick and place machine. Various types of die presentation systems are used in different situations. Known die presentation systems include wafer rings, film frames and waffle packs. The die presentation system is held in a holder which is moved laterally over a die eject assembly. The die eject assembly typically includes a vacuum cylinder covered by a metal cap. Dies are held against the metal cap by a vacuum in the cylinder. The metal cap includes a hole through which a small diameter pin known as a poker pin may be projected. The reciprocating assembly that supports the poker pin has an up position at which the pin extends a preset distance above the cap and a down position in which the tip of the pin is positioned below the cap. In the up position, the pin contacts the back of a die to eject it from the associated die presentation system.